sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Carnelian (Krovisk)
Carnelian is a fusion between Hessonite and Spessartite. The version shown is their would-be present form, not the form they took on during the war. Image is drawn by me. Don't copy/steal/use it in any way without my permission. Personality Not much can be said about them; the sole purpose of this fusion has always been war, and as such they were never fused very long outside of battle. They are fierce, powerful, and intimidating while they're in action. Though, unlike some fusions, they are not blinded by blood lust. They maintain a sense of "good" and don't kill or harm those who don't oppose them or otherwise deserve it. They have been known to, in the midst of battle, move humans and the like out of harm's way. Those who are on the receiving end of their fury see a much different side of Carnelian. They have shattered and destroyed many gems in the name of Yellow Diamond. They earned a reputation among the rebel gems as one to be avoided. Appearance 30 ft (9.1 m) tall with a medium physique and muscular arms. Their skin is orange and covered with stripes varying in color from creme to yellow-orange. Their hair is red orange, tied in a ponytail and in a thick braid. They wear a tattered scarf, loincloth, chest piece, and dimije pants, along with arm bands. Their most notable features are the fact that they only have one eye as well as a gaping mouth in the middle of their stomach. Their gems are located on their left cheek and on the middle of their chest. They too are banded in color. The one located on their chest presently has a scratch on it. History Before the Crystal Gem war, they weren't formed very often. They were used only against humongous corrupted gems and the like, and when this happened, it was a very secretive occurrence. On Earth, however, they were used during the Crystal Gem Rebellion very blatantly as a weapon against the rebels. Whenever Hessonite and Spessartite fought side-by-side, there was a good chance they would fuse. They were a quick and efficient way of permanently getting rid of enemies. They were once a strong, stable fusion, formed out of platonic bond.. however, since Spessartite betrayed Hessonite, it is unknown if that still stands. Abilities * '''Mouth: '''They lack a normal mouth. Instead, they have a gaping maw in their stomach. The inside is as hot as a planet's core. Gems who get "eaten" by it are usually melted and destroyed, save for those with extreme heat resistance. * '''Burrowing: '''Carnelian can seemingly "jump" into the earth and reemerge at another place. * '''Thermal Resistance: '''They're completely heat resistant. * '''Scarf: '''While they can't practice this ability with other items, they can use their scarf to confine/wrap other gems and drag them into their mouth. Trivia * Carnelian hasn't been formed for over 5,000 years. * They can't talk. * They don't use their gem weapon very often, and prefer to fight without it. However, they will use it if they have to. Category:Approved Characters